I think I
by rivaichin
Summary: Rin kembali ke Australia untuk mengalahkan Haru, dan berbagai alasan entah apa itu. semuanya terdiam saat mendengarkan penjelasannya. tapi 4 tahun berlalu dan ia kembali. tapi ia bukan Rin. bukan Rin yang dulu kita kenal. bagaimana akhir cerita ini? yuk dibaca (?) Fic req by my loveydo Kei-chan. [gue gapinter bikin sumarry maap-]
1. Chapter 1

**Free! It's not my own. It's Hiroko Utsumi's sensei own.  
Free!Light novel it's not my own as well sobs. It's Kōji Ōji's sensei own.**  
**But this fic is my own fic. I got the inspiration from Byul's song kkkkkk**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**I THINK I**

"Mako-chan!" Aku menghampiri anak laki-laki sebayaku dengan surai hijau olive, sedang membawa tas olahraga berukuran kecil. "kau mau kemana?"

"Yo," senyuman merekah di bibir mungilnya. Senyuman polos anak berumur dua belas tahun, yang belum mengenal—atau mungkin tidak peduli dengan konflik-konflik luar binasa yang terjadi di seluruh pelosok bumi. "Hari ini ada latihan. Memangnya kau tidak tau?" tanyanya, sambil memiringkan kepala.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Hori-chan bilang hari ini tidak ada latihan." Hori teman satu timku baru saja mengatakan kalau hari ini tidak ada latihan. Biasanya sih, pelatih Sasabe yang mengatakan kalau di hari 'H' tidak ada latihan. Tapi aneh. Pelatih Sasabe jarang sekali—malah seingatku tidak pernah, ia menitipkan pesan pada seseorang—terkecuali Hori membohongiku.

Makoto, terdiam sesaat. Bibirnya terangkat sedikit, menyunggingkan senyuman. Aku tau, ia sedang bersusah payah menahan tawa. "Kau tidak ingat, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku, bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan tanggal? "Sekarang…..tanggal 1 April," aku menimbang-nimbang ucapanku barusan. "Sialan! Sekarang April Mop!"

Ia tertawa geli melihat tingkahku barusan. Pipiku merah padam karena malu akan kebodohanku. "Sudah, sana cepat ambil barang-barangmu. Aku tunggu."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Mako-chan, berangkat saja. Aku kalau kemas-kemas cukup lama. Tenang saja, aku pasti datang kok. Tidak usah cemas~" Seringaian kecil terpampang jelas di bibirku. Tapi sayang, tipu dayaku tidak pernah mempan pada Makoto. Dan tidak akan pernah.

"Yasudah, sampai jumpa nanti~" ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan kearahku.

"Hai'" anggukku, membalas lambaian tangannya.

Aku segera memasuki rumah dan naik ke lantai aras menuju kamarku bak orang kesetanan. Untungnya kaa-chan dan tou-chan sedang keluar, kalau tidak mungkin kaa-chan sudah memberikanku pidato yang tidak singkat, dan padat, tetapi jelas.

Aku membuka lemariku secara kasar. Mengambil baju renang, handuk, pakaian dalam, serta perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan di kamar mandi, lalu memasukkannya secara paksa ke dalam taksu. Selesai dengan urusan kemas-kemas aku menuruni tanggal dan berjalan menuju dapur. menyambar kertas note dan menggoreskannya dengan tinta bertuliskan "kaa-chan, aku pergi latihan. Maaf, mendadak." Dan kutempel diatas pintu kulkas. Sesaat kuperhatikan, tulisan kanjiku berantakan sekali. Perbandingan sebelas duabelas dengan karya seni ceker ayam. Tapi, sudahlah aku tidak peduli.

Aku keluar dari rumah, tidak lupa mengunci pintu dan menaruhnya dibawah karpet. Saat berbalik, mataku menangkap siluet anak berambut merah kecoklatan sedang berjalan melewati depan rumahku. "Rin-chan?"

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh. "yo," sahutnya sambil menyengir. Gigi-gigi taring hiunya terekpos dengan jelas. Anehnya gigi itu tidak terlihat seram, melainkan sebaliknya. "telat?"

"mm-hm," Aku menganggukkan kepala, mengakui. "Hori-chan bilang hari ini tidak ada latihan. Jadi kukira ya begitu, tapi tadi Mako-chan datang dan bilang kalau hari ini ada latihan."

Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya, heran. "Makoto kerumahmu?"

Bibirku terangkat sedikit, mencoba menahan tawa dengan cengiran khasku. "Iya, memangnya kenapa? Cemburu?"

Bisa kulihat gerak-geriknya mulai panik. Tapi, ia berhasil menutupinya dengan menatapku datar. "Hah? Kau kira aku siapamu?" Nada suaranya serak. Andaikan kau ada disini dan melihat ekspresinya, kujamin kau akan tertawa geli dengan puas.

"Aku? Pacarmu~?,"

"Ha—"

"Bukan-bukan. Kau hanya temanku~ yak an, Rin-chan?" Aku menyeringai puas.

Ia menatapku datar, sekali lagi. kali ini bukan untuk menutupi rasa paniknya, melainkan menutupi rasa malu. "sudahlah, kau mau dihukum pelatih?" ucapnya, sambil berlalu melaluiku begitu saja.

"Eh? Chotto matte tte! Teme!" Aku mengembungkan pipiku kesal sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang disampingku. Kurasa, Rin pun sebaliknya. Jadi untuk apa kuajak berbicara? Tapi kenapa, hati kecilku menyuruhku untuk mengajaknya berbicara? Berbicara mengenai apa? Apakah ada topic yang harus kubicarakan dengannya? Kurasa tidak ada—dan memang sebenarnya tidak ada. Jadi untuk apa buang-buang tenaga untuk berbicara? ….ya kan?

Anehnya lagi, aku merasa tidak tenang akan keheningan ini. Perasaan antara ingin peduli dengan tidak peduli. Perasaan antara ingin berbicara dengan tidak ingin berbicara. Kalau aku tidak bisa membuat topikpembicaraan itu sepertinya sudah out-of-character. Setiap kali aku ingin mengeluarkan suara, rasanya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Jadi…apa yang harus kuperbuat?

Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan keheningan ini berlangsung lama. Aku ingin berbicara padanya. Aku ingin tau rahasia-rahasia kecilnya. Aku ingin tau apa saja yang dia sukai. Aku ingin tau segalanya tentang dirinya.

"Rin-chan, kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" Tanyaku, tiba-tiba. Tunggu dulu—apa yang kubicarakan? Kenapa aku menanyakan hal sebodoh itu? Tetapi hasrat keingintahuanku mengalahkan akal sehatku. Aku ingin tau segalanya tentangnya.

Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa perasaan ini tidak pernah kurasakan saat aku bersama dengan Mako-chan, atau Nagi-chan, atau bahkan Haru-chan? Kenapa perasaan ini hanya kurasakan kalau aku sedang bersama Rin-chan? Perasaan aneh yang selalu menggebu-gebu saat bersamanya. Hasrat keingintahuanku yang besar. Apa ini…yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

Apa itu cinta? Apa yang dimengerti oleh anak berumur duabelas tahun sepertiku mengenai hal percintaan?orang-orang bilang, cinta seorang anak kecil adalah cinta monyet. Apa itu cinta monyet? Apakah merasakan cinta itu sama dengan kita merasakan kalau kita menjadi monyet? Ada orang juga mengatakan, cinta itu tidak terpaut usia. Jadi, tidak masalah dong kalau anak usia duabelas tahun sepertiku sudah jatuh cinta? Tapi, kembali ke pertanyaan. Apa sebenarnya arti jatuh cinta…?

Aku melirik kearahnya. "Hah? U-um, tentu saja aku punya!" ekspresinya terlihat panik. Suaranya terdengar begitu gugup.

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

"H-hah?" sekarang roh kami tertukar. Ekspresiku terlihat panik. Suaraku serak. Sedangkan ekspresi Rin menyeringai puas bak hiu berhasil menjebak mangsanya.

"Maksudku. Kau. Makoto. Haru. Nagisa. Hori. Shizu. Dan Yuu" ia memutar bola matanya seolah-olah tidak peduli.

"O-oh." Aku menghela nafas lega. Tapi—apa yang aneh dengan diriku. Kenapa dadaku serasa sesak? Rasanya seperti dadaku ditimpa beton sebesar mungkin sampai-sampai membuatku susah nafas. Apa aku asma? Seingatku—tidak. Aku yakin, aku tidak pernah kena asma. Tapi kenapa? Dadaku sesak. Hatiku serasa diiris-iris dan ditusuk-tusuk dengan pisau yang baru saja diasah. Perih. Panas. Bercampur menjadi satu. Ada apa dengan diriku?

Kami memasuki gedung sekolah Iwatobi. Tidak banyak yang memasuki area sekolah. Atau kurasa hanya tim renang saja yang mau memasuki area sekolah, karena sekarang adalah detik-detik terakhir masa berakhirnya liburan musim semi.

Aku melewati lorong dalam diam. Menyeret kakiku menuju loker, ruang ganti anak perempuan. Tentu saja Rin sudah masuk menuju lokernya di ruang ganti anak laki-laki. Perasaanku campur aduk. Kobaran api dalam diriku mulai redup. Otakku tak dapat berpikir secara wajar. Kumohon, seseorang beri tau aku sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan diriku? Aku masih terlalu pemula untuk mengalami hal seperti ini.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan baju renang, dan menaruh sisa-sisa perlengkapanku dalam loker. Aku melangkan dengan gontai kearah kolam renang indoor dalam sekolah. Disana sudah terdapat Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto, Shizu, dan Yuu. Shizu melambai kearahku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum terpaksa. …mau bagaimana lagi? moodku jelek hari ini.

Rin datang nyaris berbarengan denganku. Setauku, anak laki-laki kalau ganti baju itu cepat. Apa yang membuatnya lama? …apa peduliku?

"Kalian janjian bolos ya?" Pelatih menatap kami berdua sambil berkacak pinggang. Lucu sebenarnya melihat ekspresinya sekarang ini, karena Pelatih juga jarang marah. Tapi, aneh saja. Hari ini tidak terlihat begitu lucu.

"Hah? Hori-chan/Nagisa membohongiku!" seru kami serempak. Tunggu—dia dibohongi Nagisa? Pantas saja telat.

Pelatih menatap kami curiga. "Sudah, sudah. Masuk ke kolam sana" Tapi toh akhirnya ia menyerah juga.

Aku berlari kecil kearah dimana Shizu dan Yuu berada, sebaliknya Rin berjalan kearah dimana Makoto, Haruka, dan Nagisa berada. Dan seperti biasa, ia mengajak Haruka untuk bertanding lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shizu begitu saja saat kuhampiri.

Aku mengedipkan mataku, bingung. "Ha? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok"

"Bu kaaaannn~ maksudku, ada sesuatu 'spesial' mungkin yang terjadi saat perjalanan kalian tadi?"

Aku tersedak begitu mendengar kata-katanya, dan menatap Shizu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya dengan 'spesial'? "iiihhh, kau mesum!" pekikku, menggoda. "sudah berapa majalah dewasa yang kau baca?"

"SHIZU SUKA BACA MAJALAH DEWASA!?" tanya Yuu shock sambil menatap Shizu dengan tatapan seolah-olah bertanya apa-yang-dimaksudnya-barusan?

"Yuu-chan baru tau!?" Tanyaku balik, pura-pura shock.

Shizu kalah telak. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar pernah membaca majalah dewasa. Tapi berbohong itu menyenangkan. Jail sekali-sekali juga tidak apa-apa kan?

"Teme! Siapa yang pernah membaca majalah seperti itu! Kau kira aku apa? Om-om mesum?" Tukas Shizu, tidak terima. Mukanya merah padam karena malu.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lucu melihat ekspresi Shizu barusan. Tapi sebagai balasannya aku malah mendapat cipratan air darinya.

"Eh, eh. Menurutmu, kalau seseorang ingin tahu segalanya mengenai orang lain, itu namanya apa?," Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Sampai-sampai membuat kedua pasang mata menatapaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Lalu kalau andaikan si 'A' menanyakan ke 'B' siapa orang yang 'B' sukai. Dan 'B' menjawab si 'A' termasuk dari salah satu temannya. Dan kalau kau merasakan perasaan aneh di hatimu—seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau mungkin? Itu dinamakan apa?"

Mereka menatapku curiga. Aku tau. hari ini ada yang salah denganku. Tapi aku terlalu penasaran, dan aku tidak dapat menahannya.

"itu yang dinamakan jatuh cinta!" seru Shizu, tiba-tiba. Nyaris telingaku sakit dibuatnya. "Siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Biar kutebak. Itu pengalamanmu saat kau berangkat bersama-sama dengan Rin?," Tebak Yuu. Duniaku serasa tumbang. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Apakah Yuu, seorang pembaca pikiran yang handal? "Benar kan?"

Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Wajahku mulai memanas. Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi. kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak berbicara dengan Rin. Mengapa hanya mendengar namanya saja bisa membuat jantungku berdegup begitu kencang?

Mata Shizu membulat. "Kau suka sama Rin!?" tanyanya, shock. Tapi ekspresi shocknya berubah menjadi senyuman mencurigakan, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"RIN!," teriak Shizu tiba-tiba, membuat orang yang dipanggil dan bahkan yang tidak bersangkutan menoleh kearah asalnya suara. "KAU DISUKAI OLEHNYA!" katanya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

Beribu pasang mara menatapku, heran. Kali ini aku sedikit bersyukur karena Pelatih sedang keluar entah kemana. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak pernah bersyukur Shizu berteriak sekeras itu begitu saja seperti tidak ada satu orang pun di dalam ruangan.

Wajahku semakin memanas. Memanas karena menahan malu dan amarah. "April Fools! Kalian kena tipu!" seruku tiba-tiba. "Lagipula, aku hanya menyukai gigi hiu Rin~ habis lucu sih."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Apa kata-kataku barusan salah? Tidak…begitu kan?

"Kalau memang April Fools kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" Tanya Nagisa curiga, sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"ah…. Itu karena—wajahku ditampar oleh air barusan" aku mengangkat bahuku, berlagak tidak ada sesuatu yang 'spesial' yang terjadi barusan.

Haruka menatapku dengan tatapan tidak tertarik dengan topic yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Makoto menatapku sambil bersusah payah menahan tawa. Nagisa menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit percaya. Sedangkan, Rin menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi, dan kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Aku memelototi Shizu. "Kau gila! Untung hari ini April Mop!" celotehku

"kau tidak lihat ekspresi Rin barusan! Lawak abis!" cerocos Shizu, sambil nyengir.

"Lawak abis…?" Aku membeo.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak melihatnya barusan!"

"melihat apa?"

"Payah! Andaikan aku punya mesin waktu Doraemon akan kutunjukan bagaimana muka Rin barusan. Mukanya merah abis!" seru Shizu, bersemangat.

Aku terkekeh-kekeh. "kau kira aku tidak ingin punya barang-barang Doraemon? Tapi aku lebih ingin punya Fairy oddParents. Aku minta apa saja bisa" aku menjulurkan lidahku mengejek.

"Aku malah lebih suka jadi Danny Phantom. Aku bisa melawan hantu-hantu dan semacamnya. Orangtuaku juga bakal jadi unik" cerocos Yuu.

"Kalau aku lebih suka kalian mulai latihan dibanding membicarakan acara televisi." Bulu kudukku merinding. Sejak kapan pelatih datang?

Kami tertawa malu-malu, lalu mulai berenak bolak-balik dari ujung sampai ujung lainnya kolam, secara bergantian. Aku yang pertama berenang menggunakan gaya bebas. Yang kedua, Shizu dengan gaya dada. Dan digantikan oleh Yuu, dengan gaya punggungnya. Karena Hori tidak masuk, jadi kita melakukan hal yang serupa berkali-kali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami berhenti untuk istirahat sebentar. Menenangkan detak jantung yang tidak karuan.

"Hori-chan kemana?" Tanyaku pada Yuu, karena dia yang paling dekat jaraknya denganku. Sedangkan, Shizu masih asik melatih gaya dadanya.

"Hori, pulang kampong ke Hokkaido, katanya"

"Pulang kampong ke Hokkaido?" Shizu membeo tiba-tiba. Entah sejak kapan ia datang. "Hori bilang padaku, kalau ia mau mengerjakan tugas"

Aku memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Jadi yang benar yang mana…?"

"Entahlah, lagipula kalau April Fools, dia ratunya tukang bohong, bukannya kau. Besok saja tanya, kan sudah masuk." Ucap Yuu.

Aku membelalakkan mata. "BESOK SUDAH MASUK!?" Kami membeo secara serempak. Kurasa aku dan Shizu bisa-bisa menjadi burung beo, sebentar lagi.

Yuu memutar bola matanya, cuek. "Besok sudah tanggal dua, kau tau"

"Seharusnya kita menang olimpiade besok saja….bukannya minggu lalu. Payah!" Gerutuku.

Yang benar saja, kalau besok sudah sekolah. Maksudku, kemana saja aku selama liburan ini? Aku…..belum siap bangun pagi. Karena kalau liburan paling pagi aku bangun jam sepuluh. Tidak salah kan? Untuk apa liburan bangun pagi-pagi?

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti malas bangun pagi-pagi, kan?" Tebak Makoto, yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kami.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "iiii yaaaaaa~ habis sudah kebiasaan bangun siang sih! Ya kan, Rin-chan?"

"Aku, liburan bangun pagi kok"

"ergh—" erangku "kalau begitu, benar kan, Nagi-chan?"

Nagisa menganggukkan kepala menyetujui kata-kataku barusan. "Benar sekali! Aku malah kalau liburan bangun jam duabelas. Kecuali kalau ada latihan pagi saja, aku bangun pagi. Itupun harus diguyur pakai air dingin oleh kaa-chan"

Suasana jadi hening seketika. Parah. Kejadianku ternyata tidak sebanding dengan Nagisa. Untung aku bisa bangun pagi saat ada latihan pagi. Kalau tidak bisa, apa nasibku akan sama dengan Nagisa?

"Ngomong-ngomong mumpung kalian semua ada disini, aku ingin ngomong sesuatu—" Kata Rin memecah keheningan.

"Ralat. Hori tidak ada disini." Protes Shizu, memotong pembicaraan.

"—kau bisa ceritakan padanya besok." Rin menatap Shizu tajam.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang ceritakan padanya besok?"

"besok aku kemas-kemas. Lusa aku akan kembali ke Australia. Aku ingin fokus belajar renang disana. Tidak disini. Tidak bersama kalian"

Waktu seakan-akan berhenti. Kakiku lemas mendengar penjelasannya. Kembali ke Australia? Yang benar saja! Kita bisa memenangkan beribu olimpiade renang se Jepang, kalau kta mau dan ada niat dalam diri masing-masing. Kita bisa belajar berenang bersama-sama disini dengan Pelatih Sasabe. Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama disini, jadi kenapa perlu jauh-jauh ke Australi?

Yuu angkat bicara, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi untuk ketiga kalinya. "Biar kutebak. Apa itu gara-gara kau kalah pertandingan kemarin dengan Haru?"

Mataku membelalak lebar. Hanya karena pertandingan? Pertandingan apa? Aku tau Rin sering mengajak Haruka bertanding. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bakal terjadi hal seperti ini. Aku tau Rin memang membenci kekalahan, tapi apa harus seperti ini? Apa salahnya sih, kalah sekali-sekali? Toh, itu yang membuat permainan menjadi seru…..kan?

"Tch—" Rin mengerutukkan giginya dengan kesal. "Tidak. Aku kembali ke Australi karena aku memang ingin kembali. Dan suatu saat nanti, kalian akan bisa lihat. Aku. Matsuoka Rin, akan mengalahkannya!" Tukas Rin, sambil menunjuk kearah Haruka. Wajahnya merah padam penuh emosi. Ada apa dengannya?

Haruka hanya menatapanya dengan tatapan datar, seakan-akan ia tidak peduli. Atau mungkin pura-pura tidak peduli. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang Haruka. Yang kutau, ia adalah satu dari kumpulan orang terunik di dunia kecilku.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak saat ini. Sekarang ini, otakku masih kacau balau. Menyusun runtutan-runtutan kalimat yang baru saja lewat di telingaku. Menyusun puzzle-puzzle kejadian pada hari ini. Jam ini. Menit ini. Dan detik ini. Mencoba mengerti kata-kata yang dimaksud oleh Rin, hori, dan Yuu sejak tadi. Tapi kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi aku harus mengatakannya?

"Tapi kau bisa belajar disini, Rin-chan!" Seru Nagisa.

Rin terkekeh-kekeh dengan arogan. "Kalau aku belajar disini bersama kalian. Aku tidak akan bisa berkembang menjadi lebih baik. Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Haru. Tapi kalau aku kembali, kalian akan lihat nanti. Siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang, dan siapa yang akan menjadi pecundang."

Otakku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Abjad-abjad dalam otakku berhamburan tidak membentuk suatu kata. Puzzle-puzzle kejadian, hancur berantakan. Mungkin kalau kau bertanya satu dikasi satu saat ini, aku tidak sanggup menjawabnya.

Kupingku serasa tuli. Bibirku kelu. Tenggorokanku serak. Badanku kaku. Aku merasa seperti menjadi sebuah manekin di etalase-etalase toko. Tidak sanggup berbuat suatu apapun.

Shizu merangkul pundakku. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya?" bisiknya, membuat telingaku geli. Membuat telingaku berfungsi kembali.

Mengatakan sesuatu? Sekali lagi aku harus mengatakan apa, padanya? Kenapa setiap hal mengenai Rin aku selalu diam seribu bahasa? Kenapa setiap ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, kata-kata itu selalu tercekat dalam tenggorokanku?

"Ri—" satu kata—hampir satu kata berhasil keluar dari mulutku. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Rin sudah melangkah pergi. Kami hanya bisa menatap punggung kepergiannya dalam diam. Ingin aku mencoba menggapainya, tapi aku tau pasti tidak bisa. Orang bilang, dicoba dulu baru akan tau hasilnya. Tapi, yang ini berbeda. Tanpa dicoba pun aku tau kalau aku tidak akan berhasil menggapainya.

Semuanya sudah terlambat. Terlambat untuk mencegah Rin kembali ke Australi. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Cerita mengenai Rin sudah tamat…atau masih di pending sampai dia kembali ke Jepang. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia tidak kembali ke Jepang….? Itu lain cerita. Tapi di suatu cerita pasti ada hikmahnya. Dan aku mendapatkan hikmah itu.

Hikmah yang kudapatkan adalah Jangan suka mengelak suatu kenyataan dengan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah lelucon April Fools. Jangan suka menunda-nunda sesuatu, hingga akhirnya kau terlambat dan bisa-bisa menyesal seumur hidup. Dan yang terakhir. Jangan suka berbohong…..

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

yooooo~~ cerita gaje gue muncul lagi. tapi ini masih prolog sih lo tenang aja. bagi yang baca :'u

buat kei yang req ini fic. maapin gue kalo ini fic mengecewakan bet. abis gue bingung jail tapi genre angst bakal jadi kayak begimana, dan akhirnya munculah cerita gaje ini ;u;

buat para reader yang baca ini gue makasi banget udah baca sumpeh. fic gue gaje abis. mana endingnya kayak tamat begitu lagi. doh gue gabener. tapi makasi banget guueee. apalagi sampe ada yang follow fav atau review. gue bakal nangis jingkrak-jingkrak dikamar saking senengnya. /nyet

yaudah happy reading aja~

sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya

kkkkk rivaichin kkkkkk


	2. Chapter 2

**-4 Tahun Kemudian-**

"Ergh–Shizu-chan, mana esnya?" tanyaku ke arah seorang gadis berambut coklat tersebut yang tengah mengatur nafasnya sehabis lari dari entah ujung mana menuju kemari.

Begitu akhirnya ia mengerti apa maksudku, masih dengan nafas terengah-engah ia memberikanku tatapan horror. Dari raut mukanya, tampaknya aku sudah tahu jawaban tanpa perlu ia jelaskan.

"Shhh– aku sudah tahu." Celaku sebelum aku mendengar berjuta alasan keluar dari mulutnya. "Biar kusuruh Mako-chan membawakannya untukku."

Shizu hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh tanpa ada rasa berdosa sedikit pun. "Maaf~" ucapnya meski tak terdengar sungguhan, tapi ya sudahlah. Lagipula ini piknik.

Ya, liburan terakhir musim semi. Waktu yang tepat sebelum kita kembali masuk ke neraka penuh dengan tugas 'kan?

Segera aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirimi sebuah pesan kepada Makoto.

_'Mako-chan, dimana?'_

_'otw'_

_'Bullshit. Bawakan aku es batu ya.'_

_'Shizu kan?'_

_'Kau tahu lah'_

_'Satu cium di pipi ya?'_

_'Apaan sih!'_

_'Ya sudah, di bibir kalau begitu.'_

_'Mako-chaaann!'_

_'bercanda bercanda'_

_'ga lucu'_

_'biarin :p'_

_'bye'_

_'chuu :*'_

Aku langsung mengembalikan ponselku ke dalam tas. Wajahku sukses memerah. Shizu cekikikan sendiri memperhatikanku sejak tadi. "Akhirnya~"

Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arah Shizu penuh dengan tanda tanya "Akhirnya apa?"

"Sahabatku akhirnya berhasil _move on_."

Aku hanya diam. Apakah aku benar-benar berhasil pindah hati? Aku sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi memang sih, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu senang saat bersama-sama dengan Makoto. Maksudku, untuk hari-hari biasa aku senang. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini jauh lebih senang. – bahagia mungkin?

Atau mungkin itu karena aku dan Makoto sedang menjalin hubungan? Kita sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama. Tapi, pertama-tama kuterima hanya sebatas karena temanku bilang: "sudah terima saja, mungkin bisa membantu untuk melupakan ikan hiu itu.", namun sekarang? Kupikir imbalan harus kubalaskan.

Aku merasa cukup bahagia bersama Makoto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terkihat rambut coklat berada di tengah-tengah rambut gelap biru dan rambut terang pirang. ….sangat mencolok bisa dibilang. Kemudian diikuti dengan kurcaci-kurcaci di belakangnya yang kuyakini pasti adalah Hori dan Yuu.

Shizu melambaikan tangannya memberikan tanda kepada mereka, dan dibalas pula dengan hal serupa dari Makoto dan Nagisa. Tak lama begitu mereka sampai, kami duduk melingkar di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran. Aku duduk diantara Makoto dan Shizu, sedang di depanku adalah Nagisa. Kami semua asyik mengobrol, terkecuali Haruka yang sebagian besar dari percapakan kami hanya memberikan jawaban seperti "hm", "ya", "tidak", anggukan kepala atau gelengan kepala.

Mataku tiba-tiba terpaku kepada seorang gadis berambut persis seperti pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah lama ingin kulupakan dari pikiranku. Pemuda yang – sangat brengsek

"[Name]?"

Aku tertarik kembali ke kenyataan dimana teman-temanku tengah memperhatikanku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku membalas dengan ringisan pelan. "Sorry sorry, kenapa?"

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Yuu penasaran. "Auranya jelek banget."

"Ngga kenapa kok," Jawabku bohong. Aku tahu ini sia-sia karena Yuu diberi kelebihan untuk memiliki indra keenam, tapi syukurlah kali ini Yuu berusaha untuk mengerti dan memilih untuk tetap diam.

Kembali mataku terpacu ke arah si gadis tadi. Ia diam di bawah salah satu pohon dekat danau, tampaknya sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku terus memperhatikannya – entah kenapa, aku sendiri juga bingung apa yang membuatku tertarik untuk memperhatikannya, tetapi tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba aku termegap-megap – bukan tanpa alasan. Sesuai dengan dugaanku, gadis itu memang sedang menunggu seseorang, dan seseorang yang tak terduga kembali muncul di bayangan pupil mataku.

"Aku harus pergi," ucapku buru-buru sambil memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas. Makoto menatapku dengan saksama saat aku membereskan seluruh barangku, dan pada saat aku berdiri ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku erat. Tatapan matanya tertuju tepat ke mataku, membuatku terlarut di dalamnya. Jantungku berdetak cepat, entah ini ulah Makoto atau orang tadi, aku tidak tahu. "…..Sendiri saja. Tidak apa kan?" kataku pada akhirnya, membuat rasa kekecewaan terpantul jelas di matanya dan raut mukanya.

Namun, meskipun begitu Makoto tetap tersenyum seolah-olah ia mengerti dan tidak ingin bersikap egois. Karena dalam hubungan ini, akulah yang merasa selalu egois selama ini. "SMS aku nanti oke?"

"oke."

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih memberikanku tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Kurasa hanya Yuu yang mengerti karena….yah, bakatnya yang luar biasa.

Kakiku membawaku pergi dan berhenti di depan toilet umum. Kurasa ia menyuruhku untuk cuci muka akibat mataku yang sembab dikarenakan air mata yang diam-diam keluar tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam untuk mencuci wajahku. Begitu aku keluar, mimpi buruk kembali menghantuiku. "…Rin."

"_Long time no see_," sapanya balik. Sesungging senyum pun tak muncul di wajah tampannya. "Masih aktif perlombaan renang?" tanyanya hanya sekedar basa-basi belaka.

Aku terdiam, rasanya segala kekuatan yang kumiliki hilang dalam sekejap begitu aku bertemu dia secara empat mata. Aku menarik nafas yang panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab: "ya."

Bibir ia sunggingkan membentuk sebuah cengiran yang dulu tampak sangat menawan di mataku. – well, sekarang juga masih tampak sama, hanya saja ada sedikit perasaan bersalah muncul dalam hati. Gigi taring bak taring hiu itu tampak imut saat ia memamerkan giginya. "Kalau begitu kita bertemu dalam lomba musim panas tahun depan?"

Arah pandang mata tak kuasa kulontarkan langsung kepada pemilik mata berwarna merah tersebut. "K-kurasa begitu." Ucapku, agak canggung.

"Okay," ia masih tersenyum, namun kali ini ia melebarkan kedua lengannya dan berjalan mendekatiku. "_Now, give me a hug, man. I miss you so bad._ Di Australia aku menemukan banyak teman-teman yang setipe denganmu." katanya kemudian menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Aku tak yakin sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk meresponnya. Detak jantungku seketika bertambah cepat dengan dentumannya yang juga tak kalah keras. – astaga, kuharap ia tidak mendengarnya. Suhu tubuh dapat kurasakan naik beberapa derajat. Terutama di bagian wajah, rasa-rasa sudah siap meledak kapan saja. "O-oh ya?"

Rin melepaskan pelukanku, namun jarak tidak ia perjauh. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya, dengan jarak hanya beberapa centi, atau bahkan beberapa inci saja. Aku mendongakkan wajahku ke atas untuk menatapnya, sedang ia menunduk sedikit untuk melihatku. "Ya," jawabnya dengan nada suara ceria. "Mereka suka tidur. Di pohon terutama, dan kerjanya hanya makan dan tidur."

"Mereka?"

"Koala."

"…. –sialan kau!" teriakku bercanda sambil lalu melemparkan pukulan ringan ke dada yang kini berisi dengan otot.

"_Finally_," Rin menghela nafasnya lega. "_This is the real_ [Name]. Aku tidak mengenal mahluk penuh dengan aura kesuraman tadi." katanya, disertai kekehan tawa.

Aku tersentak begitu mendengarnya. Rin tidak pernah berubah. – lagipula siapa yang pernah mengatakan kalau ia berubah? Atau ia tampak sama saja di mataku? Atau mungkin…. – dia hanya memperlakukan aku beda dari yang lain? Tidak tidak, kepedean sekali diri ini, berani mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih pipi Rin. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku pun menariknya sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Maaf maaf, ada banyak hal yang tadi kupikirkan."

"Apa?" Tanyanya penasaran. Matanya terpaku dengan mataku, membuatku entah kenapa tidak sanggup untuk berkutik. "atau lebih tepatnya, siapa?" kembali, seringai yang lama tak kunjung kulihat akhirnya kembali membuat memori-memori baru yang patut diingat di kepala.

Astaga, apa yang membuatku tergila-gila kepadanya? "Ada deh~"

"[Name]?"

Serentak kami berdua menengok ke arah datangnya suara.

Sial.

Aku segera menarik tanganku yang sejak tadi masih menempel di pipi Rin. Sedang aku pura-pura mencari kesibukan lain seolah-olah aku tertangkap basah.

Tunggu, tertangkap basah apanya? Rin sahabatku kan? Sudah menjadi hal yang wajar, seharusnya. Begitu pula dengan Nagi-chan, aku sering menjambak rambutnya, menyubit pipinya, bahkan terkadang menjewer kupingnya. Bukankah itu wajar?

"Kukira kau sudah pulang." katanya kemudian bergerak maju mendekati kami. "Yo, Rin."

"Rencananya sih begitu," aku menyengir ke arahnya. "Terus disini ketemu Rin-chan jadi kita mengobrol sebentar~"

Raut wajah Rin seketika berubah. – atau itu hanya firasatku saja, entahlah. Namun, senyuman masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Yo, Makoto." balasnya, kemudian menatapku sebentar dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tangan kirinya melayang, memberikan tepukan pelan di pundak Makoto dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Makoto menatapnya pergi dengan mata ia fokuskan ke punggung Rin. Ada apa dengan hubungan lelaki-lelaki ini? Mereka terlihat seperti memiliki perasaan terpendam…. –Bukan, bukan. Bukan perasaan _terpendam_ seperti itu, maksudku... Kalian mengerti kan?

Setelah Rin hilang dari pandangan, Makoto kembali menghadap ke arahku. Matanya tampak berkobar-kobar. Dalam detik berikutnya, aku berada dalam dekapan eratnya.

Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. Dada bidangnya keras namun nyaman untuk menjadi tempat sandaran. Suhu tubuhnya hangat.

Eh?

"Mako-chan, kau demam!?"

Ia hanya terdiam tidak menjawabku, barang satu patah kata pun. Perlahan, aku mendorongnya untuk melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuhku. Begitu ia menyingkir, tanganku segera mendarat di atas dahinya.

Yang benar saja, ia mengalami demam tinggi. Wajahnya semerah kepiting sekarang. Ah, inilah hal yang kurang kusukai darinya, memaksakan diri demi janji.

"Mako-chan!" pekikku, memarahinya. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan! Kenapa harus memaksakan diri sih?" tanyaku heran. Reflek, aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya berniat untuk membopongnya, tapi…. Ya, kau tahulah perbedaan tinggiku denganny, bagaikan langit dan bumi. Alhasil, aku hanya menaruh lengannya mengitari pundakku dan kami pun berjalan pulang.

"Karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu…" ucapnya lirih. Dari nadanya berbicara, tanpa kulihat pun aku tahu dia sedang memandang langit seolah-olah langit menjadi hal yang menarik baginya. "Tidak boleh?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi kan kau harus mengutamakan kesehatanmu dulu!" seruku tidak terima, meskipun jauh dalam hati aku tersentuh atas pengorbanannya.

Setelah berdiam diri di dalam taksi selama kurang lebih 3 jam karena lalu lintas yang padat dan jarak rumah Makoto yang sangat jauh, ditambah pundak kiriku yang pegal akibat menahan beratnya kepala Makoto yang ditimpakan selama berjam-jam, akhirnya kami pun sampai. Aku membayar supir taksi tersebut dan keluar terlebih dahulu untuk membantu Makoto keluar dari mobil.

Butuh usaha keras hanya untuk membawa Makoto ke dalam kamarnya. Belum lagi dengan posisi kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, dan lebar tangga yang tidak bisa dikatakan luas untuk dijalani oleh dua orang. Namun, perjuanganku akhirnya telah sampai pada puncaknya saat Makoto telah berbaring di atas ranjang miliknya.

"Kau mau makan?" Aku mengusap rambut yang menutupi dahinya, sekaligus mengecek temperatur tubuhnya yang bertambah panas dari sebelumnya.

Ia menggeleng kepalanya dengan lemah. "Ambilkan aku pisang di dapur dan obat di lemari. Kemungkinan besok aku sudah kembali seperti biasa."

Aku pun turun, lagi. Untuk mengambil pesanannya: pisang dan obat. Tidak mengambil waktu lama untuk mencarinya karena aku sering ke rumah ini dari saat aku kecil. Kembali ke atas, aku menemukan ia terbaring lemas dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Begitu ia menyadari kedatanganku, ia seketika menarik tubuhku dan membuatku jatuh di atasnya. – di pelukannya. _"Will you leave me_?"

"Hah?" adalah respon pertamaku. Masuk akal, karena kemungkinan ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Rin datang. Dan…"

Mataku membelalak bulat sempurna. Ia melihat kami. Sudah pasti. "…..sssshh" desisku kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku. "_I will not leave you. Never._ Sekarang minum obat dan beristirahat lah."

Ia pun mengangguk nurut layaknya anak kecil. Pelukan di tubuhku ia lepaskan, jadi aku bisa menyingkir dari tubuhnya dan membantu ia duduk dan meminum obatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun terlelap.

Diam-diam aku memainkan rambutnya, mengelusnya, serta menyisirnya dengan jari-jariku. Aku terlarur dalam pikiranku. Apa yang Makoto takutkan saat aku bertemu dengan Rin tadi? Lagipula, aku tidak ada niat untuk kembali memiliki perasaan yang dulu kepadanya kan? Iya….kan?

* * *

Omegesh, guys. Sorry, gue apdet lama banget. Fandom gue di free telah luntur hahahhaha. Ini aja gue nulis pas masih uas lol.

Gue bakal lanjut kok ceritanya. Tapi gabakal sering update hu:" gue harus kembali solidkan(?) fandom gue di free baru deh. Gas(?)

Hahhaha yaudahlah ya. Hope you enjoy aja.

See you in the next chap!

Kkkkkk rivaichin kkkkkkk


End file.
